HalfDemon Situations
by tomboy-n-armybrat
Summary: A year before the Bladebreakers was formed, Kai was still with the BladeSharks. During that time Cloe Tsukiko rule the streets of Beyblading. What happen they go to the same school, in the same homeroom, and have emotions toward each other? KaixOC also Bl


Heya, This is a fanfic I been working on almost 1 or 2 years. This has been post before but it was deleted. During that time I improve it much more. It gets more and more intense though out the story. Also I have co written this fanfic with my best friend know as Armybrat. Of course I'm Tomboy. Armybrat is not here at this time.

Rating might go up because I don't even know myself what's in my weird twisted mind gonna put into this fanfic. Anyway Ryuugan means eye of the dragon it can see though anything and also can project images of distant past or future. Plus, it's said that not just humans, but non-living things also have the power to understand its will. Also if can predict it's opponent moves in a fight. I been watching to many Tenjou Tenge…

**_Title: Half-Demon Situations_**

**Chapter 1 – A deal to make**

Kai turns around and saw the person he always wanted to battle with, Cloe. He felt his heart skip as he saw her, ' God damn it why I always have this weird feeling in my chest when I see her! ' As Cloe walked pass him she turn her head to look at him, she turn her head away while saying, " Good morning Kai…"

Kai gulp, but remain calm, closed his eyes and said, " Would you battle me? " Cloe stop at her tracks her back facing him, " No… Why you want me battle me so badly? I can't battle you because I'm kinda busy today. " She lied, ' Kai… Why you're so stubborn? I don't want to battle you… I just don't want to humiliate you or take your pride… I think I'm falling for you… But I just can't say that it…' Kai cross his arms, " You been saying that every time I ask you! I'm getting impatient! "

" Kai… " Cloe said sighing, turning toward him. As she turns toward him, he almost got lost in to her dragon eyes. 'Those eyes… it looks like… no Ryuugan is just a legend.' Kai said in his thoughts. " How abou- " Cloe was cut off by her best buddies, " Hey Cloe!!! We need your help!!! " She was cut off when a group of her friends ran to her and drag her away. " Oh come on!!! It's too early for this!!! " Cloe yelled to her friends as they drag her away. Kai just sweat dropped.

**In School**

As Kai sits in class he thought while the teacher was talking about PH scale. Kai thought about how he can get Cloe to battle him. ' She does have a younger sister…I can kidnap her and that will make Cloe battle me.' he though to himself. Kai smirked to himself, 'I might need a little help from the Bladesharks. It might piss her off but it's worth it since she got me waiting for a long time.' He look over at her feeling his heart pounding faster, pick up his pencil and wrote something on his note book, ' She's really hot.. Damn it. What's wrong with me!? I know I do like her… What the? Did I say I like her?! No… I l… lo… love her. Oh god help me. Me… The Great Kai…In love…' Kai look down at his notebook and saw that he wrote Cloe's full name on it. He grab an eraser and erase it off, ' Goddamn it!!! Not this again!!! "

**Over where Cloe was sitting**

' I know he was watching me again…I wonder does he like me or like to have a beybattle with me ' Cloe thought to herself trying not to look at him but looking at him in the corner of her eye. ' He's so hot… Oh god not again… ' Cloe blushes, ' Oh god, I just want to go over there and just kiss him!!! SHIT!! What the hell is wrong with me?! ' She though while shaking her head. ' Kai… " She thought about him again, ignoring the teacher. Cloe closed her eyes while she did, Ryuugan showed her a small clip of the future. Cloe eyes snaps opens, ' Kai and me kissing? ' She blushes again, ' God... help me… "

**After school**

Cloe waved good-bye to her friends and head home, "That's good they don't drag me home…but heh that what would my siblings do. " then Noji her youngest sister pass by. "Cloe I'm gonna go home first! I need to do something!" the redhead yelled and ran off. Cloe signed and smiled, "Always in a hurry my little sister…" Unknown to Cloe her sister was just about to be kidnapped from the boy she fell for.

As Noji ran to her house she was surrounded of a gang of boys, "What you punks want? I'm not giving you my laptop!" "Oh it's nothing brat our leader just want to borrow you for a sec." one of the boy said. "Well I'm not gonna let you! Take this!" Noji toke off her shoe and threw it at one of them. "Ah crap! Get her!!!!" another boy try to grab her but then she toke off her other shoe and threw it at him. Noji was about to make a run for it but another of the gang stand in front of her, "Got ya!" When he was about to grab her, Noji kicked him in the stomach and ran off. After that, she ran into her house, locked the door, ran up stairs to her room and hid in the closet.

The gang ran to the front door and banged on it, "Damn it! Kai is gonna be pissed at us!" one of the boys said, "Yeah we got into a fight with a little girl and we lost…" another one said. The boy that Noji kicked was still on the ground. " You guys are always lost without me…" a cold voice said. The gang looks at where the voice located at and saw their gang leader, "Kai!" they all exclaimed. Kai walk over to them, "So you all failed to kidnap a 12-year-old? Now that's shameful." He said coldly, "W-we're sorry Kai" one of them said fearfully, "Sorry is not enough! Now where's the brat?" Kai asked directly, "She's in that house and might be in her room." said one boy who got hit by a shoe.

Kai looked up at the window and thought, 'I think that's her room…' He toke out a potato sack out of his pockets, unfold it and jump on to the house roof and open the room window. He jumped in and look around, 'This got to be Noji's room... She loves spider man…Now where a kid always hides…' he looked over the closet door and grins, "Right here!" He quickly opens the closet door and pulls Noji out, "AHH!!! Let go of me you jerk!!!!" Noji yelled trying to hit him but missed and Kai threw her into the sack with a "hmpf". Kai jumped out the room and toss the bagged Noji to the Bladesharks and they caught her.

Kai jumps back into the room and toke a pen and a piece of paper and wrote a letter to Cloe on it. He jumps out the room from the window and land safely on the ground. Kai tape the letter on the door and put Noji's laptop on the ground. Kai turn to his gang, "Let's go back to the ware house. Cloe will be home not to long." the boys nodded and the Bladesharks went back to their warehouse.

**15 of minutes later**

Cloe arrive home and walked to the front door. Her eyes widen when she saw Noji's laptop and a letter on the door. She pulls the letter off and pick up Noji's laptop. The letter wrote:

I hope you're not busy to save you sister!? Meet me at the warehouse now or you won't see Noji ever again! Don't forget to bring you beyblade so I can defeat it!

From Kai

Cloe ball up the letter and threw it on the ground, "Damn it! I shouldn't have lied to him!!! I should of battle him but I let my emotions get in the way!" She opens the front door and threw her book bag in then closes the door. She ran toward the ware house and toke out her cell phone and called Mimi (another one of her sisters), "Come on Mimi pick up…" she said to herself. "Moshi Moshi?" Mimi answered. "Mimi! Noji's been kidnapped!!!" Cloe exclaimed thought the phone.

"WHAT?!?!" Mimi yelled though the phone. "I'm going to the warehouse to battle Kai, tell Kiyoshi and the rest of them about this and tell them the warehouse is at west of our house." Cloe explained, "What does the warehouse look like?" asked Mimi. "A dump, what you think?!" Cloe snapped "Oh uh ok I'll see you there! Be careful!" Mimi hung up and Cloe put her call phone in her pocket, "Noji please be alright I don't know what to do if I lost you too…" Cloe said to herself.

**At the Warehouse**

Kai looked down at the squirming brat, "Hey quit movin', you'll hurt yourself."

Noji spat at him, "Since when did you care, you freak! Let me go... or I'll.. I'll--"

"-- You'll what?" Kai interrupted rudely.

Just then Noji let out the loudest scream, hoping that someone could find her. Kai took out some duct tape and taped her mouth.

"I'm not gonna kill you just obtaining you for the time being until Cloe shows up. Cloe's the one I really want."

Noji squirmed and screamed again through the tape, but it was muffled and no one could hear her.

"Shh, she's coming... I can hear her," Kai smirked.

Cloe ran inside the warehouse, "Ok bastard! I'm here! What you done to my sister!" Kai stood above her and poked Noji, "She's fine... but you won't get her back until you battle me!!" Noji tried to scream but all that came out was muffled "Mmm mmm". " Challenge accepted! Now get your ass down her!!! " Cloe yelled. Kai grinned, "Sure thing." He jumped down and took out his blade, "Let's start the battle. Wouldn't want your sister to get her hands scuffed."

Cloe toke out her blade, get it ready on her launcher and walk over to the beydish. Kai grinned, "At last we battle. I couldn't be more pleased. Let it RIP!" His blade flew from its launcher into the beydish, same goes with Cloe, "Remember who we're playing for." Kai said. " I'll end this quickly... Elune attack!" Her beyblade went straight up attacking Kai's beyblade. Kai smirks, "Ha! I knew you'd try that!" His blade dodges her attack, "Go for it Dranzer!" ' Damn... I think I might have underestimated my enemy... ' Cloe said in her mind, " Elune stand your ground! " Dranzer spin faster and faster, "Remember the attack we prepared Dranzer!" Kai shouted and smiled to himself, ' This time I'll win and she'll regret shoving me off like a beginner. '

' I have to win...For Noji... ' Cloe look at Elune, " Elune attack again while he is preparing! " "Dranzer! Give her your ultimate Flamespear!" Dranzer spun faster and faster creating a whirlwind of fire that spat out of the beydish, up into the air and forwards to Elune, "Go Dranzer!" Cloe grinned. "Did you know water takes out fire?" Elune dodge that attack and put out the fire..." Cloe order her bit beast and Elune dodge Dranzer's attack and spins around the dish putting out the fire. "Dranzer! Special attack! Water may put out fire but fire and water create steam, Dranzer can work with that!" Dranzer spin faster creating more fire, it spat into the air and created a wild fire that even water couldn't put out, Dranzer appeared proud out of the blade and crashed down on the water elemented blade opposing him, "Prepare to meet your match, Cloe!!" Kai shouted.

" No. I can't lose... Elune more water! " Cloe yelled. "Again Dranzer! This time, crash the blade... but don't break this one," Kai demanded, and the fire grew so intense the sparks hit the warehouse floors, torching the opposing blade, Dranzer grew larger then crashed down once more on Elune. The last hit stopped Elune from spinning. Cloe look at her beyblade in silence. The battle ended and fire start to die down. Kai took his blade, went up the Noji, toke out a knife and cut the ropes freeing Noji, "Go kid." Noji kicked his shin and spat on him then ran off to Cloe, "Cloe never would have lost if you didn't take me! You're a real loser Kai!" Cloe took her blade and look at Kai. " Since I lost I think you want something in return right? " She asked and Kai nodded.

Noji frowned, "You good for nothing jerk! You're going to take her blade!!!" Kai shook his head. " Then what? " Cloe asked. "A date," Kai said with out thinking, but smiled to himself. "NEVER you person stealing jerk!! The day she goes out with your kind of scum is the day you eat dog food freak!" Noji cussed. Cloe eyes widen, ' What... the... fuck ... he didn't ask me out right? ' Cloe looked at him, " And what if I don't go out with you? " Kai smirked, "I guess I'll have to reconsider what I said about taking Elune." Noji frowned and yelled, "YOU BASTARD!!! " Then Noji was about to kick Kai but Cloe hold Noji back, "Calm down Noji. I can handle this. "

Cloe stood there in shock, 'What should I do? I don't want give Elune to him. Then I have to go out with him and I hate to give in my emotions but I do want to go out with him' she though in her mind. " Fine…I'll go out with you Kai. " She looked away and blushed, ' Damn me... ' Noji looked at Cloe shocked then looked at Kai, who was also shocked. She backed up behind Cloe. "Right, I'll keep in contact with you, Cloe and we can decide when. I can keep this a secret if you like," Kai suggested. 'Kai would never be accommodating, just what the hell is wrong with him?" Noji asked herself then looked at Kai's obvious flush. 'He was blushing. Blushing?? Surely he must have thought she'd say yes eventually. That jerk', Noji thought.

" Well you can find my home phone number in the phone book and yes keep it a secret...and here's my cell phone number " Cloe toke out a notepad wrote down her number and hand it to him. Right then Cloe was blushing madly and her mind wanted to slap herself as her heart celebrated. Kai blushed even more but the blue face paint hide some of his blushes, "Th-th-thanks," He grinned, he was about to celebrate, although his grandpa was going to kill him, so he snapped his head up to his fellow sharks, "KEEP THIS BATTLE TO YOURSELVES!! If I hear about this battle anywhere else I'll rip your necks off for it! Got me!!" "Yeah boss," They all nodded.

'Grandpa's gonna kill me if he finds out I bladed, won and didn't take the bit beast.' Kai thought. He nodded and gave her his number, "You can call me... if you like. Although you might just rip it up." Cloe looked at him, " So... uh..this your cell phone? " Kai nods. "All right..." that was Cloe last answer. Kai turned to his sharks, "I enjoyed our battle. Take care going home." Those were his last words before disappearing into the darkness of the warehouse. Noji frowned and crossed her arms, "Hmpf... Still a freak to me."

"I can't believe my sister lost her battle and is going out on a date... Are you feeling well, Cloe? " Her brother said while leaning on the wall. Cloe turns around, " Kiyoshi! " Noji nodded, "I'm glad someone sees my views!" Kiyoshi put a hand on his sister's forehead, " Hmm you're not sick... " He said. Noji shook her head, "No... She's sick... she lost a battle... dude she lost!" Kiyoshi smiled, " It's ok to lost you did your best sis...But this date.. I dunno... Or my Sister has caught the love disease " Kiyoshi grins as Cloe blushed but the blush was gone and she quickly punched her brother straight in the stomach, " Go screw yourself Kiyoshi!!! I'm not in love!!! " Kiyoshi grown in pain and hold his stomach, " Damn… you are getting stronger… "

Review please.


End file.
